1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a main switch with extended multiple individual conducting plates, more particularly to a switch having extending conducting with multiple clips.
2. Prior Art
A conventional extension receptacle has a number of receptacle modules. Each receptacle module is controlled by an individual switch to connect or to cut the power supply. As shown in FIG. 13, an electrical extension receptacle comprises an extension cored receptacle A having a number of receptacle modules A1. Each of the receptacle modules A1 is accompanied by a switch A2 (various types of switches are used, i.e. switches include an indicator, or an overload protector) to control the electric power supplied to the receptacle module A1. As shown in FIG. 14, a positive terminal A21 of the switches A2 are respectively connected to each other by a copper wire A6, and then connected to one end A31 of an overload protector A3. Whereas the other end A32 of the overload protector A3 is connected to a positive end of the incoming power supply. The other end A22 of the switches A2 are respectively bridged to the positive end A11 of the corresponding receptacle modules A1 by respective copper wires A5. A negative end A23 of the switches A2 are respectively bridged to a negative end A12 of the corresponding receptacle modules A1 by respective copper wires A41. Whereas the negative end A23 of the first switch A2 is connected to each negative end A12 of the receptacle modules A1 by a long copper wire A4, which connects to the incoming negative end of the power supply. The above mentioned receptacle modules A1 of the extension cord receptacle A use the corresponding switches A2 to individually control power being supplied. In order to have a good connection at each connecting unit between the switches A2 and the receptacle modules A1, welding is used.
However, that assembly has some shortcomings, such as:
1. the process of welding may cause bad connections,
2. the assembly procedure is complicated, and
3. the labor cost is high.